Your Smile Like A Sunflower
by akira renmei
Summary: rain adalah roh yang sedang menunggu untuk reingkarnasi. namanya diberikan oleh dewa kematian yang mengawasinya. untuk bisa reingkarnasi dia diberi tugas untuk mencabut nyawa seorang manusia. seharusnya manusia itu tidak bisa melihatnya tapi ternyata dia bisa."Sasuke?"/"Eh? Kau bisa melihatku?" warn: fem naru, cerita aneh, typo, dll


Sebenarnya fict ini aku rencanain dibuat jadi multi chapter tapi karena menurutku alurnya gampang ditebak, terlalu sedih suasananya, dan pasti aku ga ada ide buat nulis tengah-tengahnya, jadi aku masukin chapter 1 karena udah terlanjur aku buat. Untuk yang gampang penasaran dan ga suka aku sarankan tidak membaca fict ini.

* * *

**Your Smile Like A Sunflower**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Rate: T SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: author newbie, typo(s), OOC, cerita ga beres dan aneh, dan lain-lain**

Seorang berpakaian musim dingin lengkap sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di taman dengan cuaca cerah tanpa ada sedikit pun awan. Pasti orang lain berpikir kalau dia itu orang aneh. Ada seorang laki-laki mendekatinya. Laki-laki berpakaian normal dengan rambut coklatnya panjangnya yang diikat, walau pun ada sayap putih di punggungnya.

Laki-laki bersayap itu memegang bahu orang berpakaian musim dingin lalu mengguncangkan-guncangkannya dengan keras. "Bangun putri tidur!"teriaknya di telinga orang berpakaian musim dingin.

Iris onix orang berpakaian musim dingin itu mulai terbuka. Pandangan pertamanya adalah wajah orang yang membangunkannya dengan jarak beberapa senti di depan wajahnya. Dia langsung mendorong orang itu lalu menjauh dari darinya. "Siapa kau?! Dasar orang mesum!"kata orang berpakaian musim dingin itu.

"Harusnya kamu berterimakasih karena aku telah membangunkanmu bukan mendorongku! Dan satu hal lagi, AKU TIDAK MESUM!"balas orang bersayap itu.

"Lalu, siapa kau? Itu kan yang aku tanyakan tadi."katanya sambil berdiri dan merapihkan diri.

"Aku Neji, dewa kematian."

"Kau di sini untuk mencabut nyawaku?"

"Bukan. Dasar bodoh apa kau sadar kalau kau itu sudah mati."

Orang berpakaian dingin itu kebingungan. "Jadi kalau aku sudah mati buat apa kau mendatangiku? Kaya ga ada kerjaan aja."

"Justru aku ini sedang berkerja," kata Neji sambil berdiri.

"Jadi aku berada dimana sekarang? Kenapa aku berpakaian musim dingin sedangkan kau tidak?"

"Aku jelaskan satu-satu. Jadi kau harus tenang dan jangan banyak tanya dulu."katanya sambil duduk di bangku taman. "Pertama, kau sedang berada di After Live City, tempat untuk roh-roh menunggu untuk reingkarnasi. Kedua, untuk reingkarnasi kau harus melakukan sebuah tugas yaitu mencabut nyawa seorang manusia. Ketiga, tugasku sebagai dewa kematian mengatur roh-roh seperti kamu untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Selesai. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Jadi tugasmu hanya duduk tenang mengawasiku sementara aku bersusah payah melakukan tugasku? Tidak adil!"

"Dasar pantat ayam! Kerjaannya hanya protes. Aku juga capai bila roh yang aku urus seperti kamu tahu," kata Neji menghina gaya rambut orang itu.

Orang berpakaian musim dingin itu diam sejenak. "Jadi kenapa aku berpakaian musim dingin? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Neji mengusap kepalanya kemudian menghela nafas. "Itu adalah pakaianmu saat kau mati."

Orang berpakaian musim dingin itu berhenti bertanya. Dia melihat pakaian yang dia pakai, kaos hitam dengan mantel coklat dan celana jeans berwarna navy blue. Dia melihat ke pergelang tangannya, di sana terdapat sebuah jam tangan berwarna coklat dengan campuran emas yang indah hanya jarum jamnya tidak bergerak. "Apa orang yang saat dia mati dalam keadaan telanjang akan telanjang juga di sini?"

"Untuk kenyamanan dewa kematian orang itu akan diberi baju khusus."

"Seperti apa baju itu?"

"Mana kutahu! Aku tidak pernah mendapat roh yang seperti itu. Membayangkanya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Jadi kau harus bersyukur karena tidak mati telanjang!"

'Sepertinya baju itu sangat aneh. Untung aku mati dengan baju bagus,' pikir orang berpakaian musim dingin.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti aku akan menjelaskan rincian tugasmu," kata Neji. Dia memberikan secarik kertas kepada orang itu. "Di sana tertera wajah orang yang akan kau ambil nyawanya dan waktu kematiannya. Selama dia belum mencapai waktu kematiannya kau harus mengawasinya."

Neji melempar sebuah benda kepada oarang itu. Benda itu adalah sebuah jam saku berwarna emas. "Itu adalah jam pengingat waktu kematiannya. Kamu tidak boleh terlambat mencabut nyawanya."

"Apa yang tejadi kalau aku terlambat mencabut nyawanya? Kenapa tidak pakai jam tangaku saja untuk melihat waktunya?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa reinkarnasi lagi. Rohmu akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Jam tanganmu itu memakai waktu saat kau hidup karena kau sudah mati jam itu tidak berfungsi lagi. Waktu yang ditunjukan jam itu adalah waktu kematianmu. Sedangkan yang kita pakai adalah waktu yang ada di After Live City. Waktu yang mutlak."

Orang berpakaian musim dingin itu menatap jam tangannya. Jarum panjang jam itu mengarah ke angka enam sedangkan jarum pendeknya mengarah hampir ke angka dua.

'Mungkin aku mati saat jam setengah dua pagi atau setengah dua siang,'pikir orang itu sambi mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Sekarang aku akan memberitahu tentang peraturan yang harus kau taati saat menjalani tugasmu. Pertama, kau tidak mengacau saat berada di After Live City. Kedua, kau tidak boleh mencampuri segala urasan yang ada di dunia manusia. Ketiga, kau tida boleh mencari tahu tentang kehidupanmu dulu saat kau mesih hidup di dunia manusia, walau pun itu hanya sebuah nama. Keempat, kau harus menaati ketiga peraturan aku sebutkan sebelumnya. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengacau di kota ini? Memangnya kita bisa mencampuri urusan manusia? Bukankah kita tidak terlihat seperti hantu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengetahui namaku? Aku tidak mau dipanggil 'kau' atau 'kamu' atau 'yang mulia' lagi!"

"Oke. Oke. Kamu tidak boleh mengacau di kota ini karena aku akan kerepotan. Aku yang mengawasimu dan aku juga tinggal di sini. Kalau kau mengacau kau mengganggu kenyamananku. Mungkin saja terjadi kejadian yang tak terduga di dunia manusia entah seperti apa, yang penting jangan ganggu dunia mereka. Kalau kau tahu namamu maka kau akan terikat dengan dunia manusia dan tidak bisa reingkarnasi. Sebelumnya kau adalah roh yang gentayangan, banyak roh-roh lain yang seperti itu juga. Setelah itu kau sadar kau telah mati dan akhirnya kau pergi ke sini, After Live City. Butuh waktu dua tahun untukmu sadar. Dan sekarang kau ingin kembali dengan dunia manusia dengan mengetahui namamu. Kalau ingin kembali ke dunia manusia bukan begitu caranya! Dan aku tidak pernah memanggilmu 'yang mulia'!" Neji berbicara dengan hanya dua tarikan nafas. Sesudahnya dia pengap.

'Aku tidak bilang ingin kembali ke dunia manusia. Dia sendiri yang menyimpulkan. Aku dapat dewa kamatian yang menyebalkan,'pikir orang berpakaian musim dingin.

"Jadi aku akan dipanggil dengan apa?" tanya orang itu.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa memberikan nama baru untuk di After Live City. Kalau begitu namamu Elizabeth." Jawab Neji.

"TIDAK MAU! Itu nama perempuan. Aku ini seorang laki-laki. Yang aku inginkan nama yang keren seperti Jack Sparrow atau Sherlock Holmes atau semacamnya,"protes orang itu.

"Yang berhak memberi nama itu aku tahu! Jangan banyak protes! Namamu sekarang menjadi Rose."

"Itu nama perempuan. Dasar dewa kematian yang tidak kreatif!"

Neji menghela nafas. Kali ini roh yang dia awasi sedikit menyebalkan dari roh yang sebelumnya. Jadi dia harus banyak bersabar. Dia berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu namamu Rain."

"Oke!" kata orang itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Setidaknya lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya. Kenapa kau beri nama itu padaku?"

"Karena itu sesuatu yang membuatmu gentayangan selama dua tahun."

Rain terdiam. Sepertinya dia mencoba mengerti apa yang dikatakan Neji.

'Apa dulu aku tinggal di tempat yang sangat gersang sampai aku menunggu-nunggu hujan? Tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang,' pikir Rain.

"Sekarang aku akan tunjukan bagaimana kau bisa menuju ke orang yang akan kau cabut nyawanya. Ikuti aku!" kata Neji sambil berjalan.

"Baik!" kata Rain.

Neji melirik Rain sebentar. Dia menghela nafas.

'Sebenarnya 'Rain' itu hanya kiasan yang aku buat karena ada seorang yang menangisimu terus sampai kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya selama dua tahun. Karena peraturannya melarang dia mengetahui masa lalunya jadi aku menyebutkan alasan yang sedikit ambigu,' pikir Neji.

.

**-YOUR SMILE LIKE A SUNFLOWER|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

**-Dunia Manusia-**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang menyiapkan barang-barang untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dia menatap foto yang ada di meja belajarnya. Di foto itu terdapat dirinya dan seorang laki-laki, mereka berdua tersenyum di foto itu. Laki-laki di foto itu menggandeng tangan gadis itu

Gadis itu membalikan foto itu. Dia mengambil segelas air dan beberapa tablet obat yang berbeda-beda. Semua tablet itu dia masukan ke dalam mulutnya kemudian dia telan dengan seteguk air.

"Aku pergi," kata gadis itu. Tapi tidak ada yang memjawab.

Kemudian gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya. Karena ini musim panas matahari bersinar terik sekali. Gadis itu memakai payung untuk melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang panas itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" kata seseorang dari depan kelas memanggil gadis pirang itu.

"Ada apa Gaara-senpai?" tanya Naruto. Naruto baru sampai di sekolah. Dia baru saja masuk ke kelas. Dia menghampiri Gaara.

"Naruto kau tidak perlu menghampiriku. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu," kata Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Senpai pasti malu kalau masuk ke kelasku. Keadaanku baik. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau selalu berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kau memakai payungkan saat jalan ke sekolah? Aku takut kau mimisan."

"Tentu saja senpai. Karena aku akan diceramahi kalau tidak memakainya."

Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. "Jadi kau mau tinggal di rumahku? Pertanyaan ini belum kau jawab dari tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Maaf Gaara-senpai. Walaupun kita ini sepupu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku sudah cukup merepotkan Itachi-nii dengan semua biaya pengobatanku."

"Aku memang tidak bisa memaksamu tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran kaluargaku akan selalu menerimamu."

"Terima kasih Garaa-senpai." Naruto kembali ke kelasnya.

Gaara menghela nafas. 'Walaupun dia bersikap tenang seperti itu dalam pikirannya dia pasti stres. Sejak kematian-'nya' dia selalu seperti itu. Apalagi sekarang tanggal 23 Juli. Semoga dia tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh,' pikir Gaara.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda kegiatan pembelajaran telah selesai.

Naruto memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan bergegas keluar sekolah. Siang itu langit tertutup awan jadi cahaya matahari tidak terlalu terik dan naruto tidak memakai payungnya.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah toko bunga. Dia membeli satu buket bunga matahari. Setelah itu dia berhenti di sebuah halte bus. Dia duduk di sana sambil menunggu. Tak lama sebuah bus datang. Dia menaiki bus itu.

Naruto turun di sebuah halte. Dia berjalan melewati sebuah trotoar. Saat berada di ujung trotoar naruto mengambil satu tangkai bunga matahari dari buket bunganya. Kemudian dia taruh di pinggir trotoar.

Naruto berjalan kembali. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah sebuah halaman luas yang di pintu gerbangnya bertuliskan "Makam Keluarga Uchiha".

Penjaga di sana sudah mengenal Naruto jadi penjaga itu membiarkan Naruto masuk. Naruto pergi menuju sebuah makam. Di batu nisannya bertuliskan "Sasuke Uchiha". Naruto meletakan buket bunga mataharinya di atas makam itu.

"Sasuke baka!" kata Naruto. Air mata yang selama ini dipendamnya mengalir dari matanya. "Kenapa kau bilang kepada Itachi-nii untuk menjagaku? Kenapa kau harus mati sebelum aku? Sasuke baka!"

"Percuma kau menangisinya dia sudah mati. Lebih baik kau gunakan hidupmu untuk hal yang lebih berguna," kata seorang dari belakang.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya terlihat kaget. "Sasuke?"

Di belakang berdiri Rain yang memakai baju musim dingin. "Eh? Kau bisa melihatku?"

**The End**

.

.

.

Note from me:

Seperti yang aku jelasin di awal fict ini belum selesai tapi kalau ada yang penasaran sama akhirnya tinggal review aja nanti aku pm endingnya (secara garis besar, ga dalam bentuk cerita). Kalau mungkin ada yang ingin ngelanjutin fict ini jadi fictnya sendiri juga ga apa-apa (diganti pairingnya, genrenya, dll, juga ga apa-apa) tapi pm aku biar aku baca fict kalian karena aku senang membaca ff hahaha... (kegeeran :D)

Terimakasih kalau ada yang mau baca dan review. Karena ini one shoot aku akan langsung balas review kalian lewat pm.


End file.
